Goodbye My Lover
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Lita tries to find a way to say goodbye to Matt Hardy before retiring from the ring.


Title: Song Fic Goodbye My Lover (1/1)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves. The Song "Goodbye My Lover" is owned by James Blunt.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Amy: Trish how am I going to tell Matt that I am retiring tonight at Survivor Series.

Trish: I have no idea, that's a good question. I mean do you even have to tell him that you are leaving.

Amy: Trish come on now, you know I have to tell him even after the way things are between us.

Trish: Your right and you should tell him.

Amy: Well I know that Trish but my question was how am I going to tell him. Things aren't exactly peaches and cream between us.

Trish: Amy honey, I honestly don't know how you are going to tell Matt that you leaving. I didn't have this must trouble telling Jeff that I was leaving.

Amy: Trish you didn't have trouble telling Jeff that you were leaving because you're not in the situation that I am in.

Trish: Oh yeah, this is very true, well I am sorry girlie but you are on your own on this one. You are going to have to figure this one out for yourself because from here on out I am staying out of it because it can get ugly.

Amy: Thanks Trish, that's just the kind of support that I needed. Thank you so much miss know it all.

Trish; lol, Amy you know that I am always here for you.

Amy: yeah I know Trish but I just don't know what I am going to do about this.

Trish: Amy honey, just go with what your heart is telling you. That is all I am going to say.

Amy: Thanks Trish, that means a lot to me. I think I will just do that.

Trish: Good and now that we are done chit chatting, I am going to find my man because I miss him, so I will see you after the show.

Amy: Yeah I will see you after the show, oh and make sure you tell Jeff that I said hello.

Trish: Yeah I will, you don't have to worry about that but shouldn't you be worrying about Matt instead of Jeff.

Amy: You just had to remind me of my situation, didn't you?

Trish: Yup and now I am leaving, see you later girlie.

Amy: bye girlie and have fun.

Trish; Oh don't worry, I will.

With that being said, Trish left the room to go in search of Jeff leaving Amy alone to think things through. Alright Amy just take a deep breathe and relax. The sooner you get this done, the sooner it's all over and done with for good. Okay here goes nothing, no turning back. Amy left her locker-room to go to Matt's so she could tell him that she is leaving tonight after her match. Once she reached his locker-room door, Amy knocked a couple of times, until she heard movement inside the room.

Matt: Amy, what are you doing here? If you came here for Jeff, he is not here; he is with Trish somewhere before our match.

Amy: no, no, I didn't come here looking for Jeff. I actually came here looking for you.

Matt: you came here for me, why?

Amy: I cam here to tell you something.

Matt: you came here to tell me what? That you are happier with Adam than you were with me or that you are happy the way things ended betweens.

Amy: No, I didn't come here to tell you that I am happier with Adam. The truth is that Adam and I are no longer. It's just a storyline and nothing more and no I am not happy how things ended between us. Hopefully after tonight we can have closure on what happened between us.

Matt: Well what did you have to tell me, if you didn't notice, I am in the middle of getting ready for my match tonight?

Amy: Sorry, I won't keep you, maybe I should just go.

Matt: no wait, Amy I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude to you like that. I am sorry.

Amy: its okay Matt, I understand that this isn't easy for you because it's not easy for me.

Matt: Amy, what did you have to tell me?

Amy: Okay here it goes; I am retiring tonight after my match. Tonight is my last night here in the WWE.

Matt: WHAT?

Amy: I am retiring tonight after my match. I am leaving the WWE tonight.

Matt: You came all this way to tell me that you are leaving tonight. Why? Did you want me to change your mind and tell you not to go? Do you want me to tell you that you are making the big mistake?

Amy: No Matt, I came here to tell that I am leaving tonight because I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought you had the right to know before it broke out over the net and before you heard it from our co-workers.

Matt: Amy, I don't know what to think. I honestly think you are making a mistake. I just don't have time for this right now.

Amy: I understand, well I should be going to get ready for my match.

Matt: Yeah, so I guess this is Goodbye.

Amy: Yes this is Goodbye.

Matt: Goodbye Amy

Amy: Goodbye Matt

With that being said, Amy left Matt's locker-room to go and get ready for her match against Mickie James. She wanted it to be a good match since it was going to be her last.

Jeff: Matt what is up between you and Amy?

Matt: Nothing, she came here to tell me that she is leaving tonight. She came here to tell me that she is retiring tonight.

Jeff: What did you say?

Matt: I said nothing really. I really didn't know what to say.

Jeff: You said nothing.

Matt: Well I said "You came all this way to tell me that you are leaving tonight. Why? Did you want me to change your mind and tell you not to go? Do you want me to tell you that you are making the big mistake"? I also said "Amy, I don't know what to think. I honestly think you are making a mistake. I just don't have time for this right now".

Jeff: Matt you couldn't be any more of an idiot.

Matt: What?

Jeff: you heard me; you couldn't be anymore of an idiot.

Matt: Jeff I really don't need this right now. I have a lot on my mind.

Jeff: Like what?

Matt: Like our match and this bombshell Amy just dropped on me.

Jeff: Well its no surprise that she lost interest in wrestling after the whole love triangle broke out.

Matt: So what this is my fault on why she is leaving. Look I am not in mood for this. I don't need this right now.

Jeff: Well I hate to tell you this Matt but you are going to here it. You should have told her how you truly feel. You shouldn't have lied and acted like you didn't care because you know deep down inside that you do care that she leaving. Stop lying to yourself and start admitting that you are in love with her and that you never stopped loving her.

Matt: Jeff it really doesn't matter now because she is leaving and I am not going to change her mind. I am not going to get in her way.

Jeff: Matt I am not telling you to changer her mind, I am just telling you to give the proper closure you both need.

Matt: you no what Jeff, you are right. I am going to just that after our matches tonight.

Jeff: good now looks go kick Team Rated RKO's ass.

Matt: Don't have to ask me twice Jeff. I am always down for kicking Edge's ass.

Amy was watching Matt's match in the backstage area along with Trish. The girls were in the back cheering on men. Trish glanced over at Amy with knowing look on her face.

Trish: Did you tell Matt?

Amy: Yes

Trish: How did it go?

Amy: it went okay I guess. I mean as good as it's going to be.

Trish: What does that mean?

Amy: it means that there is never going to be anymore of Matt and me.

Trish: What do you mean?

Amy: I mean that Matt and I just said Goodbye and that's, that. Nothing more or less was said. No feelings, no emotion, no nothing. We both said a simple Goodbye to each other.

Trish: Amy you should have told him your feelings. You can't keep lying to yourself and more importantly you can't keep lying to Matt.

Amy: Trish, what am I supposed to do. I can't tell him how I feel now. Not after everything that happened and especially not after I told him that I am leaving tonight.

Trish: yes you can Amy, you can tell him how you feel. You can give him the proper closure that is needed in this situation. You need to stop taking the easy way out and start facing this situation straight in the face. Basically what I am saying is, stop running from the situation and start facing the situation.

Amy: How am I supposed to do that?

Trish: it's simple, after your match you call him out to the ring and go out like a true champion and go like the fans what you to go out.

Amy: What if he doesn't come out, what if he doesn't care and doesn't have the same feelings.

Trish: First of all Amy, you need to stop with all this What if Bullshit. This is Matt we are talking about. Of course he feels the same way as you.

Amy: How can you be sure Trish?

Trish: Amy you can't be that blind. Matt is totally in love with you and hasn't stopped loving you.

Amy: Your right and I am not going to be a coward anymore. I am going to give Matt the proper closure that he deserves.

Trish: Now that's the Amy I know and love. Now go before it's too late.

Amy: Thanks Trish.

Trish: You're welcome Amy.

**Degeneration X, CM Punk, Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy vs. World Tag Team Champions Edge and Randy Orton, Mike Knox (w/ Kelly Kelly), Cruiserweight Champion Gregory Helms, and Johnny Nitro (w/ Melina)  
**  
The crowd chanted for Punk while Trips tried to get them hyped for the "Are You Ready" line. Thus, HHH let Punk say it. In fact, Trips really put over the other guys on his team. As the match got underway, Mike Knox stepped up for Team Rated-RKO and started off against Triple H, who spotted and flirted with Kelly. Kelly tried to show her stuff for him, but Knox got in the way. HHH taunted Knox, who turned right around and got decked with an HBK superkick. Knox was eliminated at 1:00. The crowds chanted for Punk, as HBK gave Nitro a shoulder tackle. HBK then went outside and hugged Melina. Back in the ring, Michaels worked over Nitro and tagged Jeff Hardy, who promptly connected on a running One and Only. Matt tagged in and hit some tandem offense with his brother. Nitro scampered away and got the tag to Helms. Hardy tried to regain control with a second rope high risk, but Helms took his feet out from under him and tagged Edge. The Rated-R Superstar came in and dominated his former rival before tagging Helms. Helms scored with a vertical suplex and tagged Orton. Hardy ended up with a busted lip, as Nitro tagged in and mounted Matt for several hard right handed shots. Hardy fought back and connected with the Side Effect. Matt inched to his corner and tagged Punk, who came in and went wild with quick offense on Nitro, highlighted by his running knee lift and bulldog combo. Punk proceeded to hit the Uranage and lock him in the Anaconda Vice. Nitro was eliminated at 5:10. Edge quickly came in and took control of Punk, but CM turned the tables. Orton got involved and allowed Edge to regain momentum. Orton tagged in and hit a standing dropkick for a near fall. Helms tagged in, as the crowd again chanted for Punk. The CW champ wrestled Punk to the mat and applied a facelock. Punk tried to battle to his feet, but Helms caught him with a jawbreaker. Orton tagged in at that point, but Punk started making a comeback. The comeback was short-lived, though, as Orton hit the RKO! 1…2…No! HBK broke up the pin. Edge tagged in and geared up for a Spear, but Punk moved out of the way, sending Edge face-first into the second turnbuckle. Punk proceeded to make the hot tag to Triple H, who went nuts with a high knee to Helms and Orton. The Game then hit a facebuster on Helms and tried for the Pedigree, but Edge snuck up behind him and hit the formerly named Edge O'Matic. Soon after that, Jeff Hardy and HBK gave simultaneous planchas to Orton and Edge on the outside. Back in the ring, HHH caught Helms with a spinebuster. Matt then hit the Twist of Fate. Jeff followed with the Swanton Bomb. Helms was eliminated at 9:39. Edge and Orton tried to leave, but Team Extreme went after them and threw them back in the ring. HHH clotheslined Edge over the top rope, leaving Edge alone to get a running knee lift from Punk, Poetry in Motion from the Hardys, and a superkick from HBK. Edge was eliminated at 10:45. Orton realized he was the only man left, so he tried to run away thru the crowd. Team DX went after him, though, and tossed him back in the ring. The finish came when HBK drilled him with Sweet Chin Music and sent him right into a Triple H Pedigree. Orton was eliminated at 11:40.

**_Sole Survivors- DX, Punk, and the Hardy Boyz._** **Team DX defeated Team Rated-RKO at 11:40.  
**

Matt gets on the microphone and says he wants to rectify his mistakes. He then asks Amy to come down to the ring.

Amy: Matt what are you doing?

Matt: I am doing something that I should have done from the start of this whole mess.

Amy: What are you talking about?

Matt: Amy, you came to me and told me that you were leaving tonight. I know I didn't say much then but I have a lot to say now. I am going to miss, you I am going to miss everything about you. I know things haven't been good between us the last year and half but I am trying to forget about that. I want to put that behind us. I wrote this for you after you left my locker-room easier today. Here it goes:

**_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._**

**_x2  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._**

**_I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._**

**_x2  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._**

**_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._**

**_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._**

****

Amy: screaming OMG with tears coming down her face.

Matt: I just wanted to tell you this before it was too late. I wanted you to know just how I truly felt. I wanted you to know because I might not have gotten the chance again.

Amy: Oh Matt that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank You.

Matt: You don't have to thank me Amy; I wanted to this for you and with that being said. I also wanted to do this.

Amy: Wanted to do what but before she could finish her getting her words out, Matt placed a long passionate kiss on her.

Matt: I wanted to give you one final kiss.

Amy: I wanted to give you one final kiss as well, so she returned the favor and gave Matt a long passionate kiss as well.

Matt: **_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._**

Amy: **_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._**

****

The End!!!!

Loved It/Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


End file.
